selfinserting_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls (TV series)
This page is for Gravity Falls (TV series), the TV series. For other uses, see Gravity Falls (disambiguation). Gravity Falls is an American animated television series created by Alex Hirsch, and produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel and Disney XD. The first episode aired as a sneak preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially started on June 29, 2012. Later, on March 12, 2013, the show was renewed for a second season at the annual Disney upfront. The series was officially renewed for a second season on July 29, 2013, just four days before the season 1 finale, "Gideon Rises," premiered. The series premiered new episodes on Disney XD as of spring 2014, along with Wander Over Yonder. However, starting on season 2, new episodes aired on Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" premiered originally on Disney Channel. On August 2013, during a reddit AMA, Alex Hirsch confirmed that he originally expected the show to be three seasons long (one season for every month of the summer). Although, Hirsch thought that may be too many and instead considered it to be only two seasons and a possible movie. However, on November 20, 2015 he announced that the second season is the final season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The series consisted of 40 episodes. Plot :Main article: Episode guide Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, in the Disney Channel animated comedy "Gravity Falls." Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel's huckster great uncle enlists the siblings' help in running the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap he owns that overcharges unsuspecting customers. Although Dipper and Mabel quickly discover the Mystery Shack itself is a hoax, they sense there is something strange about their new town and together they begin to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls. Thrust into their new summer home, the fish-out-of-water twins try to adapt to their weird surroundings, especially Grunkle Stan, whose insatiable appetite for money drives him to spin every opportunity into a financial advantage. While Dipper grumbles about the prospect of the same boring routine of working at Grunkle Stan's hokey shop, Mabel seizes the chance to seek out an epic summer romance. However, summer becomes much more interesting for the siblings after Dipper inadvertently uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls. Before long, Dipper begins noticing the town's idiosyncrasies, and with the book in tow and his enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil, he sets out to investigate the town's secrets. Trapped together in the small isolated town, the twins quickly realize they need each other to battle the imminent mysteries lurking in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan guards his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Voice cast Main cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Recurring cast *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Matt Chapman as Abuelita *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *Frank Welker as Gompers *Grey DeLisle as additional voices *Jessica DiCicco as Tambry *John DiMaggio as Manly Dan *Carl Faruolo as Grenda *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland *Will Forte as Tyler Cutebiker *Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher and Old Man McGucket *Scott Menville as Nate *T.J. Miller as Robbie Valentino *Michael Rianda as Lee and Thompson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs *Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful *J.K. Simmons as Ford *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined *Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful *Niki Yang as Candy Chiu Guest stars *Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger *James Adomian as additional voices *Stuart Allen as Young Stan *Mariah Amundsen as Mariah *Diedrich Bader as Dundgren *Lance Bass as a Sev'ral Timez member *Eric Bauza as additional voices *Jillian Bell as Melody *Jeff Bennett as Summerween Trickster *Blake Bertrand as Mummy Kid *Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish *Kurt Braunohler as additional voices *Corey Burton as Lawyer *Kimberly Brooks as additional voices *Frank Caliendo as Sergei *Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz *Jennifer Cody as additional voices *Coolio as Wax Coolio *Jim Cummings as the Pirate Lilliputtian *Greg Ellis as Wax William Shakespeare *Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest *Will Friedle as Reginald *Mckenna Grace as additional voices *Mark Hamill as Mysterious Old Man *A. Smith Harrison as Dipper with deep voice *Carter Hastings as additional voices *Ariel Hirsch as Pacifica's friend *Nicolas Isler as Nicolas *Ken Jenkins as Pa Ghost *Mikey Kelley as "Dancy Pants Revolution" game announcer *Larry King as Wax Larry King *Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear *John O'Hurley as a Knight Lilliputtian *Genesis Ochoa as Young Tambry *Nick Offerman as Agent Powers *John Oliver as Wax Sherlock Holmes *Patton Oswalt as Franz *Chris Parnell as additional voices *Andrew Pifko as additional voices *John Roberts as Xyler *Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin *Joshua Rush as Soldier Kid *Daryl Sabara as Unnamed rich son *Horatio Sanz as additional voices *Paul Scheer as Gary *Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan *Jacob Shinder as additional voices *Tara Strong as Sue and additional voices *Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen *Neil deGrasse Tyson as "smart Waddles" *Conrad Vernon as Tate McGucket *Amory Watterson as Young Wendy *April Winchell as Ma Ghost *Dave Wittenberg as Lolph *Chris Wylde as additional voices *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Probabilitor the Annoying *Chelsea Peretti as Darlene *Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity *Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein *Kyle MacLachlan as Speedy Beaver Bus Driver Production The series, created, directed and executive-produced by 2007 California Institute of the Arts (CalArts) graduate Alex Hirsch (Fish Hooks, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), is a production of Disney Television Animation. Set in the Pacific Northwest woods, the animated series features supernatural elements of adventure and mystery, inspired by the real-life summer trips shared by Hirsch and his twin sister while visiting relatives as kids. "Mabel is going to be one of the breakout characters of the show. I really owe it to my sister and her many quirks. When we were growing up, my sister was obsessed with the boy band ’N Sync. She even broke her toe jumping up and down during one of their concerts. So, we did a show about a boy band, and of course, I had to get Lance Bass to do the voice of the singer. I had my sister fly down to meet him. She also always wanted to have a pet pig when we were kids, so I gave Mabel a pet pig on the show and she can live vicariously through her. She owes me big!" The town of Gravity Falls was inspired by various towns and national parks Alex Hirsch in which has spent time, particularly Boring, Oregon. As Hirsch has commented, "We passed a sign for Boring, Oregon. We never went there, but I was positively enchanted with the idea that there was a town called Boring, Gravity Falls is partially from what I imagine Boring might be like. Or maybe the opposite of Boring, Oregon, would be Gravity Falls." Merchandise During the 2014 New York Toys Fair, Jazwares revealed that they were getting ready to release an entire line of Gravity Falls toys beginning in Fall 2014. Including: plush toys, figures, a radio controlled Mystery Cart, and a Mystery Book Investigation Kit Book. Also revealed at the fair were Halloween costumes by the manufacturer, Disguise. A set of books were released on July 22nd and October 7th, 2014. On June 10, 2014 at the E3 2014 press conference, it was confirmed that a Gravity Falls-themed power discs will launch with Disney Infinity 2.0 at launch. On February 17, 2017 at Toy Fair in New York, a new line of Gravity Falls Funko Pops were announced. References in other media :See also List of allusions *Gravity Falls was referenced on MAD, an animated series from Cartoon Network. In Men in Black to the Future-Pokemon of Interest, episode 10 of the show's third season, the segment entitled Pokemon of Interest begins with one character telling another that he knows every line from every episode of Gravity Falls, adding that it is a show on Disney and that it's "pretty good...whatever." He then proceeds to explain that their mission involves interacting with a secret computer program the government uses to track its citizens. Images of individuals being tracked by the program include several Gravity Falls characters and a bulletin board containing images of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan, and Soos with the words "Gravity Falls" appearing in the background. *In "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Comic Issue #5, a pony named "Maybelle" appears in Rarity's nightmares, with a brown mane, pink sweater and a shooting star cutie mark. Alex Hirsch joked about suing Lauren Faust, (an old friend) on Twitter. **Additionally, the My Little Pony trading card game features at least two cards alluding to the series: ***The "High Magic" card of character Dance Fever includes some of the lyrics of Disco Girl with the word filly substituted for girl. ***The "Marks in Time" expansion card "Discord, Dubious Intent", which alludes to Bill Cipher by referring to "an evil interdimensional triangle with a tophat!" *On AwesomenessTV, in the song "I'm Pinterested" sung by Audrey Whitby and Gracie Dzienny, Audrey is wearing a Dipper Pines hat. She wears it through the whole song. *In an episode of the popular animated web series Eddsworld titled "Fun Dead," a girl resembling Mabel Pines appears in a few frames for a television advertisement for the fictional theme park Asdfland. In the subsequent episode, "PowerEdd"; Edd flies into a child's recently cleaned bedroom, thus wrecking it. A trucker hat resembling Dipper's can be seen in the background. The animator of the episode, Kried is also subscribed to The Mystery of Gravity Falls' official YouTube channel. *When one of the reviewers of the comedic Animorphs review blog Cinnamon Bunzuh! review for the second "Alternamorphs" book wonders how Cassie dies, she inserts a screenshot from Tourist Trapped of Dipper twitching his eye. The other reviewer responds "I think that may be the only sane reaction." *During Jon Stewart's interview with Elisabeth Moss, Moss asks Stewart if he watches cartoons. Stewart, mocking embarrassed, denies, "even though they're totally interesting, and Gravity Falls has all these incredible plotlines." **According to Kristen Schaal (who is one of Stewart's "correspondents,") Jon Stewart has a dog named Dipper. *During a Nostalgia Critic review of the 1987 film The Monster Squad, the Critic pulls out Journal 3 in order to defeat "the face of reality," a monster made up of overdue bills and payments. **For the Nostalgia Critic's "Nostalgiaween" 2016, the intro is an homage to the Gravity Falls Main Title Theme. When played backwards, the message says "You really played this backwards? What's wrong with you?" **The Nostalgia Critic would also make several other minor references to the show in subsequent episodes, and would even make a top ten list of the best episodes of the show. *Dipper and Mabel make a cameo appearance in Comic Issue #41 of Batman Eternal. Interestingly, Mabel has six fingers on her left hand. *On the cover of issue #4 of Howard the Duck, the magic book in the foreground has the gold six fingered hand and Bill Cipher. It was drawn by the same artist, Joe Quinones, who inserted Dipper and Mabel in Batman Eternal. Additionally in issue #6 a man who looks like Soos is seen about to fight Howard the Duck at a gas station. He has an exclamation point on his shirt instead of a question mark. *Bill Cipher makes a cameo in the Music Video of Skrillex and Diplo's song "Where Are Ü Now" featuring Justin Bieber. He is shown as a mural on a wall. (Seen at 1:52) *In the Wander Over Yonder episode The Cartoon, Lord Dominator is seen watching "Mystery Kids Mysteries," a space-alien version of Gravity Falls. *In the Uncle Scrooge comic story "Shiver Me Timbers!" (printed in Uncle Scrooge issue #406), Donald Duck mentions Gravity Falls when he sees some floating rocks. *In one strip of the web comic "Erma", the titular character is shown riding the same bus that Dipper and Mabel took back to Piedmont. *In Star vs. the Forces of Evil, in "Starstruck," several background characters from Gravity Falls appear as tourists at the Echo Creek Mud Pits. *In the BYUtv series American Ride, in episode seven of season eight, host Stan Ellsworth visits Redwood National Park. As he leans on a guardrail, an image of Bill Cipher done in black paint or marker is visible on the railing. *In Troll Face Quest TV Shows, the web game, level 17 is a reference to Gravity Falls. *In issue #28 of Giant Days, Blendin Blandin appears in the background of one panel. *In issue #4 of the Darkwing Duck comic book by Joe Books, Shmebulock has a cameo as one of the Muddlefoots' lawn decorations. *In part two of the Hocus Pocus & The All-New Sequel novel, some trick-or-treaters are described as "a boy and a girl dressed as peanut butter and jelly...rolling a red wheelbarrow full of candy". This matches Dipper and Mabel's costumes and the wheelbarrow they use in "Summerween". *In the finale of Adventure Time, "Come Along With Me," a sign, saying "TRUST NO ONE", can be seen between the door and a window of BMO's future residence. **This would make sense, since many of the cast and crew who worked on Adventure Time also worked on Gravity Falls, including Niki Yang, who voiced BMO on Adventure Time and Candy on Gravity Falls. *At some point, in the Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty episode "Anubis Newbie", you can see pyramids resembling Bill Cipher; his resemblance has his hat missing and his bowtie replaced by a neck tie. *In the video Drawn and Quartered - Worst Punishments In History of Mankind ''produced by the Youtube Channel, ''The Infographics Show, ''Dipper has a Cameo *In the video ''Grave Mistake on the YouTube Channel of animator Tim Allenby, the names of Dipper and Gideon can be seen along other cartoon characters and real-life actors on the Grim Reaper's list of people who he has to kill that day. *In Buzzfeed Unsolved: The Legend of Krampus, ''which was the series' 2007 Christmas Special, a snowman in the intro bears a resemblance to one having been possessed by Bill. *Dipper's hat makes a appearance in the very first episode of the Disney show The Owl House (Season 1, episode 1'' 'Rick and Morty' Alex Hirsch and Rick and Morty co-creator Justin Roiland are not only friends, but have voiced characters on each other show's. They've also put in numerous easter eggs for fun in each of their works. *In the episode "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind," when Rick opens up several transdimensional portals to escape alternate versions of Ricks, a souvenir mug from the Mystery Shack and notepad float out of a portal. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Stan's mug and notepad are sucked into the universe portal. *In the episode "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez," a depiction of Bill Cipher appears on a computer monitor. *On the Rick and Morty Rickstaverse Instagram account, in the Galactic Federation Prison section, Bill Cipher and the hand on Journal 3 can be seen on a monitor and confiscated contraband of the previously seen mug, notepad, and pen labeled '??? next to Rick's things. *In celebration of Dipper and Mabel's birthday, Rick and Morty storyboard artist, Erica Hayes, drew a birthday card for the official Rick and Morty twitter and tumblr. *In the season 3 premiere, "The Rickshank Rickdemption," among the multiverse Mortys at the Citadel or Ricks are a pair of Mortys who look like Dipper and Mabel. Alex Hirsch has since dubbed them "Mortipper" and "Mortabel." **On July 21, 2017 Pocket Mortys' 2.2.5 update included "Girl Morty," who resembles the aforementioned Mortabel. **This same Mortabel made a cameo appearance in the Gravity Falls comic, "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends" *In the episode "Rest and Ricklaxation," a decaying toxic version of 8 Ball can be seen in the toxin tank. Reception 'Critical reception The series has received universal acclaim. It currently holds a 8.5 rating on TV.com, and 8.9 rating from more than 7,774 users on IMDb.com. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of ''Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to kids, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "..gently twisted, with some Disneyfied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Gravity Falls, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Mabel Pines. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the show to Cartoon Network's animated program Regular Show and Disney Channel's animated program Phineas and Ferb, hailing Gravity Falls as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". The eleventh episode of season two, "Not What He Seems," was featured on A.V. Club's Best Television Episodes of 2015 so far along with episodes of Game of Thrones, Community and Adventure Time as well as others. 'Trivia' *Unlike recent Disney Channel and Disney XD cartoons, such as Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Wander Over Yonder, Gravity Falls does not have two episodes in one 30 minute time slot, but uses the entire 30 minute time slot for one episode. **Additionally, rather than starting with an opening theme, Gravity Falls starts with a cold open, similar to Disney Channel's live action shows and older Disney Channel cartoons. *Dipper and Mabel are based on the show's creator, Alex Hirsch, and his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. *The first episode was available as a free HD/SD download off the US iTunes Store for a limited time. *Gravity Falls is animated in Korea by Digital eMation, Inc., Rough Draft Studios Korea Co., Ltd, and Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. *Some characters having four fingers and others having five was an aesthetic choice. In the character designing phase it was decided some characters simply looked better with five fingers over four. Michael Rianda has stated that for various reasons they should have kept it consistent, so the audience should just pretend everyone has five fingers. *The early promotional material of Dipper's postcard home contains a few strands of Joe Pitt's real hair. *Disney had originally planned for an eight month long hiatus in between "Summerween" and "Boss Mabel" instead of the four month long one it had. *The backgrounds are all painted in Adobe Photoshop. *Alex Hirsch has said that he wouldn't have made the show if he couldn't cast Kristen Schaal as Mabel. *A typical Gravity Falls script is 45 pages with action single-spaced, and dialogue double-spaced, which is about 15 pages per act. A typical half-hour show is usually three acts. Category:Gravity Falls Category:Media Category:Fandom Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated television series Category:Disney XD shows Category:2010s television series Category:Real-Life Content